Cactus Fun: Loki Laufeyson X Reader
by BeautifulBows924
Summary: Introduction to who you are... Then Loki gets mad at you, because he thinks you spend more time with your cactus than him, the team thinks the cactus and you are cute. Loki comes up with a way to get rid of the cactus by having a team paintball battle. If your team wins you get to keep the baby cactus, if not Loki decides the poor cactus’s fate.


_When you were 15 you moved to New York and started school at Midtown High School. You were nervous, because it was your first day. You weren't paying attention to where you were walking and Boom!… You ran into someone._

 _"Oh my god", You stammered._

 _"I'm so sorry", You said loudly causing some people to stare and your cheeks to heat up._

 _"It's fine", The boy you ran into said._

 _"First day?", He asked._

 _"Is it that obvious?", You laughed out._

 _"Definitely", He laughed with you and then said, "I'm Peter, Peter Parker and you are..?"._

 _"I'm Y/N L/N", You said smiling._

 _"It's very nice to meet you Y/N L/N, would you like an escort to class?", He said holding out his arm for you to take._

 _"Yes my kind sir, I would love that", You responded._

 _You both didn't know it yet, but this would be the start of a wonderful friendship._

 _You waited for Peter at your Apartment, You had just graduated and wanted to finally tell him you were the vigilante Shadow. Your powers were, being able to become a shadow, and being able to see the future. He walked in, closed the door and then you said in tears._

 _"I'm Shadow". "Peter, I- I should have told you I am so sorry", You said crying._

 _He came over to you and said, "Hey Y/N it's ok, I have to tell you something too, I'm Spiderman", He said smiling._

 _"You are! That's insane!", You said not crying anymore, just sniffling a bit._

 _"Now I can introduce you to all of my friends", He said happily._

 _"Hi- Mr. Stark", You stuttered out._

 _"Y/N please don't use such formalities with me, I already know we are going to be great friends", He said smiling._

 _You walked outside onto the balcony of the stark tower where you had just moved and saw Thor who looked conflicted._

 _"Hey Thor, What's wrong?", You said worriedly._

 _"Lady Y/N, I fear for my brother, I understand that the people here don't enjoy his company", He said sighing._

 _"I will try to do my best and make him feel welcome Thor", You said earnestly._

 _"Thank you so much, Lady Y/N!", He said pulling you into a bone crushing hug._

 _"Your welcome, but I- I can't breathe", You said panting after he let go._

 _You and Peter were talking in the main room about Loki who had been there for over a month now and seemed to hate the sight of you._

 _"Peter what do I do? It's like the guy hates me and all I do is be nice to him", You said sighing, putting your head in your hands, and turning away from him._

 _"Ugh and you already know how big of a crush I have on him", You said slightly annoyed._

 _"You do?", A male voice that wasn't Peter said behind you. You whipped your head around to find Loki! Your cheeks immediately turned bright red._

 _"Darling I'm sorry for what I just did, but I wanted to know if you were genuine and I'm not promising anything, but I like you a lot-", You cut him off hugging him tightly and smiling when he put his arms around you too._

 **

One year later:

**

You and loki have been dating for 9 months now, and you could be any happier. Neither of you have said 'I love you' yet, but you know you will when the time is right. You and him haven't been spending much time together lately. Loki blames the cactus you got earlier this month, but you disagree.

Loki's first reaction to the cactus was less than pleasant…You walked into your shared bedroom where you had left the cactus you bought earlier and found Loki stuck to the cactus.

"Y/N what is this vile creature, it attacked me!", He said angrily.

"That is a cactus Loki", You said stifling a laugh at his predicament.

"Whatever it is, is disgusting", He said pouting as you pulled the cactus from his hand.

"My cactus is not disgusting", You said walking away to wash your hands. When you came back into the room Loki was trying to throw daggers at your cactus.

"That's my cactus, Leave him alone!", You screamed at him getting in the way of his throw. He just missed you by an inch and hit the wall behind you instead.

"Y/N move I need to rid us of this foul creature", He said annoyed.

"You can't I love him", You said. Loki almost looked jealous at your words, but scoffed, "Move", He said demandingly.

"That doesn't work on me, You don't own me, you can accept the cactus or leave", You said pointing at the door.

"Fine", He muttered and stayed.—————————————————–

The other Avengers had better reactions to your cactus…

Peter:

"Y/N, that cactus is no longer yours it is now ours", He said happily, holding the cactus like it was his baby. "What should we name him?", He said smiling at you. "Avenger", You said gushing at both of them.

Thor:

"Lady Y/N, what is that thing?", He said confused pointing at your cactus that was wrapped in a blanket next to you watching netflix. "That Thor is my cactus, isn't he cute?", You asked. "Yes Lady Y/N, what a cute cactus indeed", He said happily.

Bucky:

"Y/N you have a cactus?!?", He said smiling. "Yes", You said looking at your cactus that was sitting on the counter next to you as you were cooking breakfast for the team. "I always wanted one, but I never got the change to get one", He said. "You should get one, then our cacti can go on play dates", You said completely serious.

Tony:

"Y/N why is Loki complaining to me about some creature attacking him- and ooh is that a cactus?", He said staring at it. "Yes it is, and that is the 'creature' Loki is speaking of he got a little tangled up in the pricks", You said laughing. "Wow Y/N you should have taken a picture and then taken it out", He said laughing with you.

Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Clint:

"Hey guys look at Y/N and her cactus", Steve said to the others.

"Honestly man, she looks really happy", Clint said.

"Yeah, she does", Natasha said.

"I don't think Loki likes it though", Bruce said pointing to Loki who was frowning at the pages of his book.

 **Present Day:**

All of the Avengers and you were in the main room at stark tower, except for Loki who walked in and said, "Y/N I would like to challenge you and the other Avengers to a Team vs. Team Paintball Game, Team captain gets the cactus".

"You're serious?", You said stifling a laugh.

"Yes of course", He said completely serious.

"Alright, I'll do it", You said.

"What about you guys?", You asked the others. A chorus of yes and sure sent you both off to divvy up the teams.

 **Your Team: (Y/T/N)**

Clint

Natasha

Wanda

Banner

Peter

 **Loki's Team: Mischief**

Tony

Bucky

Steve

Vision

Sam

Thor sat this one out not wanting to get inbetween the two of you. Each team left in separate cars to meet at the Paintball arena. Once you were all there everyone was loaded with a paintball gun, a vest, and lots of padding. You gave a small speech to both teams.

"No powers", You heard everyone's groan.

"I knew you all were going to act like this, but powers are unfair, because not all of us have them, agreed?", You saw lots of nods.

"Now go out there and have fun!", You said happily.

You heard the voice that started the match say, "Starting in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, You may begin".

Both teams were looking for the other, your team was wearing (Y/F/C) and Loki's team was wearing green so, you could distinguish between teams. You heard a scream come from your left and you ran to the sound, and saw that Clint had shot Vision. You and Clint decided to split up to cover more ground. You eventually stumbled upon Peter who was shot. Then you continued on your way and saw that Tony wasn't paying any attention. You snuck up behind him shooting him in the back.

"That wasn't very nice Y/N", Loki said behind you.

"Hmm, I beg to differ", You said turning to him gun raised.

"I'm out already", He said hands raised with a sad voice.

"Oh", You said. "Loki, I-", You started to say, but felt a sharp pain go through your leg. You turned around again to find Bucky, who had shot you. You groaned accepting defeat when you saw Loki's happy smile. You all piled back into cars and went home.

Once at home you realized that since you lost, the cactus was now his. Just thinking about that made you sad. When you walked into your room you saw that the cactus was already gone, sighing you layed on the bed and hugged the sheets against you.

It was only 5:00 when you got home, and all the Avengers kept stopping at your door to invite you to do things, but you politely declined, you missed your cactus. At around 7:00 Loki came into your room.

"Do you miss that creature that much?", He said sighing.

"I do", You said sadly.

"But a bet is a bet I guess", You said turning over to look at him.

"I love you", He said. Your eyes widened in shock, "I- I love you too", You said smiling.

"And because I love you and I know how much you love that thing. Here", He said conjuring up the cactus and putting it in your hands.

"Thank you!", You said hugging him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
